The Swirling Kage
by DrakeDragneel
Summary: A different take on the Naruto timeline, with a mildly mature and shy Naruto similar to his father Minato in terms of personality, abilities etc. He will get powers similar to Obito Uchiha but no Kekkei Genkai! This is my first story and I will stick close to the original timeline as necessary. So enjoy this fic! Declaration: I do not own Naruto! This is just fan fiction!


**The Swirling Kage**

On the day when the masked intruder unleashed the Nine tails to attack Konoha,

 **'No, it's not possible'** , comments a lone abnormal figure overlooking on the battle between the fourth hokage and the masked intruder, as the latter manages apply the contract seal and delivers a killing blow. In the background, the Nine tails is clearly visible fighting the Third hokage and teams of shinobi, as the contract seal is applied freeing the Nine tails from the masked man's control, It gets flustered and rages on unleashing blow after blow on the hordes of shinobi trying to attack and restrain it.

The figure now concentrates on the masked man who is fatally injured disappearing in a swirl pattern much to the surprise of the fourth hokage as he prepares to stop him from escaping but the large gargantuan beast unleashes a deafening roar distracting him. He turns around to see the masked man is no where to be seen 'Well this will have to wait' thinking, he prepares to help his comrades fighting the Nine tails. He disappears in a flash to aid them.

 **"This is not possible, how can he loose to him Black?"** comments the white part of this abnormal being. **"We severely underestimated him" 'Mother you'll have to wait again' "We need to tend to him! He's critically injured"** , scoffs the black part as it's body descends into the ground.

Fifteen minutes later, the Nine tails now in a secluded part of the town restrained in what looks like chakra chains disappears in a flash of dust and debris. **"Please be alright Minato, Kushina"** , says the third hokage rushing towards the location and terrified as he looses the chakra signature of the Fourth and his wife.

Much to the horror of the latter, he sees the fourth hokage lying lifeless on the ground holding his wife in embrace. Shinobis land next to the third shocked at the scene before them. **"Medic nin"** cries the old man before he approaches their lifeless bodies not paying attention to the cries of a baby placed on the face of a large stone. As he looks down to them, the red headed woman speaks **"Naruto"** pointing to the baby. **"Don't move or speak, it'll be alright!"** says the hokage, **"Medic come here!"** screams the hokage, looking over to the now lifeless woman. As the medics arrive to aid her, he steps back unable to register the turn of events. He snaps back to reality after a few seconds and walks over to the two medic nin's checking the new born baby. Looking over the crying baby he sees a seal with the Uzumaki symbol at centre **'Is this some derivative of the famous Four Symbol Seal of the Uzumaki clan'** immediately realizing that the Nine tails had been sealed into a new Jinchuriki, turning to Minato's body **'Why is there a seal similar to Naruto's on him'** , looking over Naruto 'Why does fate have to be cruel to this little angel'. He asks his trusted Anbu to call for the Jonin commander 'Shikaku Nara'. The medic nin tell the Hokage they couldn't save Kushina, he tells them to go tend to the injured along the way or at the hospital and tells them to provide on site medical attention.

After a while Shikaku comes to the scene, devastated to see the Fourth hokage and Lady Kushina dead, he finds the Third Hokage calming a baby in his hands. **"Hiruzen sama, what happened to the Nine tails and how did this happen?"**. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third hokage with heavy heart replies **"Minato and Kushina died sealing the Nine tails into little Naruto, I don't know how Kushina's barrier was breached!"**. Holding back his grief stricken eyes the Nara replies, **"But how could anyone have known about the birth, it was a complete secret known to only me, you and Biwako sama! Not even the Anbu were trusted with this!"**.

After some silence he replies, **"That's what we need to find out! Shikaku seal the border, no one leaves the town! Tell Fugaku, Hiashi, Hana, Shibi and Tsume to assemble their best trackers and search beyond the town for chakra signatures of any escaping shinobi and capture them, ask them to be thorough! Tiger (Anbu) Call Inoichi Yamanaka here! The rest of you Anbu, Send the Medic unit to the evacuation camp to heal and record the survivors, tell all those who can stand to send the injured and deceased over to the hospital immediately! Don't let anyone from the camps come here until I say so and send any stray civilian or genin back to the camps! Find my wife! Inform Jiraya and tell him he is ordered to come at once! I want a damage report at within the hour! Disperse!".**

After ten minutes of him trying to calm Naruto down, Inoichi appears before him, looking over to see his beloved Hokage and Lady Kushina dead, holding back his emotions he asks, **"Hiruzen sama! How is this possible?"**. The god of shinobi replies with a stoic face, **"Inoichi that's what you're here to find out, I want you to look into Minato's and Kushina's last memories and relay them to me! You are never to utter a word of this to anyone!".** Inoichi immediately reaches out to the Fourth Hokage, placing a hand over his forehead and the Third Hokage, using the technique **'Psycho Mind Transmission'** they enter the manifestation of the Fourth's psyche seeing the birth of Naruto, The masked man's assault, Biwako's death, Minato saving the baby, Minato saving Kushina after tailed beast extraction, the fight between Minato and the masked man, Mianto's revelations and the sealing of the Nine tails into Naruto, they suddenly find themselves looking to each other back into the world experiencing extreme pain. **'Biwako! I'm so sorry! I've failed you' 'So an unknown person having a sharingan and space time ninjutsu proclaiming himself to be Madara Uchiha infiltrates, captures and commands the Nine tails to attack Konoha, essentially rattles one of the strongest shinobi ever to be born (Minato) into preparing a Jinchuriki with an Eight Tiagram Seal and Death reaper seal to split the soul of the Nine tails into to halves one within himself and the other into Naruto for easily adjusting into him and the seal against a future Shinobi war with a very well planned, informed and extremely powerful enemy with the potential to wipe out life on this planet' 'Give it to Minato to thoughtfully analyze an opponent to predict the future, invent a seal to create a powerful Jinchuriki capable of storing and utilizing stolen chakra from the unyielding Nine tails. Stopping the masked Madara from capturing all the tailed beasts and destroying the shinobi villages. Stopping a real apocalyptic plan and providing an answer to any future attempts.' ' But stupid Minato always working alone, he could have asked me to perform the Death Reaper Seal instead of sacrificing his own life and his wife's' ' No that's not Minato, he will never allow anyone to sacrifice themselves to his own schemes, he would rather gamble on his own back, a true shinobi leading the way through darkness and uncertainty forming a step for others to step on and move on to the future' 'But this doesn't identify the assailant, no information on any associates, affiliations, plans, means of achieving it etc., just a description. I guess we have to be prepared and ready for when he strikes next with whatever we have, it's now a game of waiting and watching' 'At least we are not on the complete dark'** as these thoughts race through his mind, he now pays attention to the visibly shaken Inoichi and crying Naruto.

In a stern voice he says to the Yamanaka, **"Inoichi this never happened! If anyone asks tell them you couldn't get any information as brain death happened before you could reach! You will shield your mind and mine with as many blocks as possible constantly developing new techniques to do so! Hereafter, you're off active duty as Jonin and will be placed under me as my personal assistant, you are never to leave my side until commanded otherwise! Now secure this memory for future reference in your and my mind! We need to determine if any of the villagers, shinobi or non-shinobi have any affiliation or information on the assailant! Nobody could have gone this far without some help directly or indirectly! I trust no one not even an ant, so should you! I know I'm asking a lot from you but I'm not giving you a choice, It's either this or death!".** Taking in this information frantically he responds, **" Hiruzen sama, you don't have to threaten me! You will have my full cooperation and my best efforts! This information will never leave my mouth, even to you! My abilities far surpass any of my clansmen and predecessors If I discover anything, I will relay it to you telepathically! But just how do we search the entire village and accomplish this! and what about Naruto? The child has no family? May I adopt him? It's the least I could do for Minato and Kushina sama "** , the patriotic feelings from him are clear and pure out of real concern, this not going unnoticed by the professor, he replies, **" I'm glad to hear your resolve, but Naruto will not be allowed to be adopted by anyone for his own safety and the village's, I will not let him get corrupted and swayed to anyone's propaganda and scheme, even yours for that matter, he will grow on his own and forge his on path based on his ideology, dreams, feelings and insight , he has the power to shift the balance of power in anyone's hands, his identity of being a Jinchuriki has already been discovered and no doubt he will be shunned and blamed, others will see him as a tool, but there are some who will show him kindness, love, compassion etc. he will grow to either reject this village or accept the little love and aspire to grow it. Either way I leave it to chance. His identity however will be an SS rank secret, never to be told outside this village or in it, as he is integral to the security of the future. As for how we will attain any clues, you are going to simultaneously use your clan's Mind Body Transmission Technique and your own Psycho Mind Transmission to discretely infiltrate everybodys mind in the village over time for clues, don't worry I'll supply the chakra, we'll do this later tonight, now secure our minds and speak none of this".** Inoichi nods and applies the required seals.

Half an hour has passed since he dispersed his personal Anbu guards, as they return to their Hokage's side, the Tiger masked Anbu member report to the hokage **"Hiruzen sama, the current basic status is, over 2/4 th's of the town is destroyed with very less of the important and landmark buildings still intact, over 300 shinobi and 93 civilians confirmed dead, the Shinobi hospital is filled with at least 600 injured, out of them 43 are permanently disabled, thanks to Tsunade sama's protocols they are nearing completely tending to their wounds and will be spreading out to other areas, the hospital is full. The village is sealed completely, no one is to go or come with the exception of the scouting parties you ordered. The camps have most of the civilians and genin, a hand full are missing and three are dead. No one is seriously injured in the camp. Sir Danzo has not adhered to your orders and is doing things of his own volition, we are unsure of what he is doing. The council has asked for your presence".** Analyzing this the professor replies, **"Inform the people in the camps to gather food and supply it into the village as relief for the shinobi who are working, don't let any child, genin or civilian in. Ask the graves be prepared for the deceased and clear the damaged pathways across the town after all shinobi are accounted for. The ones in the camps are to stay from the village till tomorrow. Leave Danzo alone but keep minimal tabs on him, I will leave for the council meeting. Do not inform anyone about the death of the Fourth Hokage, it will only lose morale".** He once again disperses them. **'Damn Danzo! just what are you up to?'**

A while later he bites his finger and slams it into the ground, **"Summoning Jutsu"** , a shinobi attired ape appears before him, **"Sarutobi! Aren't you a little too old to be summoning me so frequently?"** says the ape, **"Enma please take this child with you and keep him safe until I summon you again, I'm taking back the position of the hokage and I believe Danzo will contest against me, I'm sure he won't let me! He may just kill me for it! I can't let Naruto fall into his hands or he'll ruin him by turning him into some kind of tool! Until things are clearly in my favour and I am secure I ask you to take him along with Inoichi here back to your home! If I die please raise him! Inoichi will tell you the details! Keep this as an extreme secret! Trust no one!",** he says as he raises his hands to give Naruto over to Enma. Enma takes the child, **"See you Old fool! Come Inoichi!"** says the King of the ape summons, **"Until I summon you again!"** , says Hiruzen with a raised hand and signaling Inoichi with a nod. Poof! Enma and Inoichi are gone!

A Silver head Jonin now approaches the heart breaking scene of his two precious people lying lifeless! **"NOOOOOOO!"** screams the horrified Kakashi.


End file.
